


World's Greatest First Love

by justjown



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, Toruka - Freeform, oneokrock, sekaiichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjown/pseuds/justjown
Summary: Taka decided that he will not fall in love again after his devastating heartbreak.What will he do when the last person he wants to see suddenly appear in this life. And to mention, now his boss.Will all the feelings come back?





	World's Greatest First Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all. Toruka version of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. A popular manga by Shungiku Nakamura. I both love One ok Rock and this manga so why not try to combine it for my own pleasure. (please forgive me). 
> 
> I ship Toruka to the moon and back so I decided to finally start this fic and hope you guys love it. 
> 
> Please be kind as English is not my first language. :(

Toru-san sitting there again on his usual spot at the library. Heavy lid eyes like he's bored to death being at this place but at the same time having this peaceful aura because no one is bothering him and he can read in peace.

 

While the pathetic me is  _always_ hiding on my usual spot behind this freaking bookshelves so I can watch him toss his hair or run his hands on it and smile. Oooohhh my God that smile. My heart is pounding just by seeing that fucking smile. He looks like he's enjoying that book again. I must read it after he's finished. Yey! My heart is giggling, bet that's a very nice book. 

 

_Really Taka? giggling? Can you be any gay than that?_

 

I sighed. A heavy one, take note. like letting out all my frustrations on that one.

 

Toru Saga, the  _fucking beautiful_ , Toru Saga. The love of my life. I'm in love with him for 3 years now.

 

I know it was love at first sight, seeing him at the hallways on my first day upon entering this school. But never had a chance to talk to him or make a conversation. He's a year older than me so it's really hard for me to see him always.

 

I know there's something wrong with me, I mean I can just approach him and say "Hello Senpai, I'm Takahiro Moruichi and I love you. And oh you are beautiful by the way, can I be your friend?"

 

  Yeeaahhhhh, that would be awesome Taka. Like fucking awesome. Bet he will say back"I love you too Taka" or "Get lost". 

 

Just kidding, I tried! I really really tried. But every time I approach him, my legs started to betray me and walk past or walk to the opposite direction.  _Stupid fucking legs, why won't you cooperate?! Just for once okay?_  Just once before he graduates and my remaining high school days will be doomed. I sighed again. 

 

"Enough Taka, enough drooling, and enough stalking, you still have other things to do," I muttered to myself.

 

Oh shit I remember! I still needs to finish the last book Toru-san read so I can move on the next.

 

I silently step back, so I won't make any noise or disturb him or specifically be caught staring. That would be the last thing I want right now. I proceed on the hallway towards the back at the Literature Section. Hmm, where is that book again? I know it is here somewhere, at the upper shelves, near the top. My eyes roam on the titles one by one.

 

"Oh there it is" I tried to grab the book but failed because, of  _fucking_ course. my midget height won't let me, I glared at my legs wishing that they would grow just a couple of inches.  

_Way to go insult your height young man_. 

 

I tiptoed to reach try and reach for the book again when someone suddenly grabs it for him.  _Such a kind person_. He slowly turns to that person to say thank you but instantly freeze. Its....

 

it's... Toru-san. standing in front of him. Is Toru Saga! 

 

"Ah Toru-san" 

 

"Why did you know my name?" he asked me with that husky voice that I only heard when I passed him on the corridors when he's talking to his friends.

 

I feel my cheeks heating up. I need to slightly look up because of our height differences. I can't answer. I just blinked once. twice. trice, until Toru-san speaks again. 

 

"Is this the book you want to read? It's really good" he said with a blank face.

 

I am still speechless as fuck.

 

_Speak Taka! Did you swallow your tongue or anything?! He's right there! This is your chance! Oh my God!_   _you are stupid!_

 

Shut up brain!

I am not prepared. I know I wish this day would come so many times that I wished it every time I visited shrines. I even wasted a good amount of money and clapped a thousand times. Thinking that the higher number of money and claps will give me more chances that Gods will grant my wish. 

 

My heart is beating so fast. All I can hear is my heart pounding. I think I will suffocate or collapse anytime. Shit! Shit! Shit! The Gods could have at least show me some signs that this day is today for fuck sake!

 

Before I can even think clearly.

 

"I love you" I blurted out.

 

What the actual fuck? He wants to die. Now.

_________________________

(Fast forward to 10 years)

 

I am Taka Moruichi,  25 year of age. A professional editor with 3 years of experience and a former employee of our company, Moruichi Publishing. I decided to transfer to Marukawa Publishing because of personal reasons. I'm just lame to explain what happened because right now, I am on my way to the Editing Department to meet my new team together with Mako-san? Maiko? Meiko? whatever. I stopped listening to her when she said that I am assigned to join the Shoju Manga instead of Literature which is clearly stated on my application. Why is this happening to me? Are the Gods punishing me? 

 

_Stop being so dramatic, you dumbass._

 

"I'm sorry it's the wrong phase of the period," said the lady from the General Affairs whose supposed to guide me on this first day.

 

Period? What the hell is that?

 

"Actually a lot of the girls here have eyes on them, there are a lot of pheromones in the air at the end of the period" she continued.

"Plus, all the editors are all handsome men!" She giggled at the last part while I arched my brows on that.

 

All the editors are men? Now I really want to quit already. I want to be part of the Literature Department not some lovey-dovey manga team consisting of men. I want to work with great authors, make the best selling book and win awards. But no, I can't. I am stuck with these.

 

We arrived on the 4th floor and continuously walk to the halls and stopped. She gestures me to face an opened door.

 

"Good morning, I'm here to introduced the new editor"

 

Okay here goes nothing. I will to stay at least 2 weeks and find a good reason to leave.

 

"Good morning, I'm Takahiro Moruichi, I will be the new editor, please to meet everyone" I bowed my head to show respect.

 

I looked up and then......boom.

There are bodies spread across the tables together with books, manuscripts, papers, and trash everywhere. I don't know if they are still breathing or probably dead. and it smells awful.

 

And the atmosphere is screaming  _EXHAUSTED_.

"Uhhmmm, I have to go, good luck on your first day!" the lady said and suddenly run away from me. Did she seriously run? What the hell?! You could have at least finished your tour. God dammit!

 

I step closer to the nearest person in front of me. He has a green curly hair that looks like seaweed. His hands are spread across his table and looking totally beaten.

 

I tapped his shoulders to announce my presence again. I don't think that they heard us earlier considering no once responded or say a word. 

 

"Excuse me, good morning. I'm the new editor and today is my first day" I tried introducing myself again. The green haired guy swayed upon hearing me, slowly moving and then he falls out of his chair. Head first on the floor.  _Jesus Christ_!

"Shit are you okay?!" I quickly helped the guy get up and check if he is alright. I sit him and check if his head is fine because basing from his fall it should hurt like hell. The guy looked at him and smile as nothing happened.

 

_Ehhh??!!!. Is his head made of metal or something?!_

"Ohh... was there some..one like that co..ming today?" he said with a trembling voice. His curly hair all over his face.

"Toru-san, the new guy!" He said to someone.

"Toru-san! Are you awake!" He repeated raising his voice.

"Boss-!!"

 

"Shut up!! I heard you the first time!!" I was surprised by the loud voice that came from the other side of the room.

 

I stand up to see who and what would my boss look like. And there he is.

 

Blonde. Messy blonde hair that's covering half of his left eye.

Eye bags. Very dark eyebags paired with black rimmed eyeglass.

Yep, that is his boss. Great! Not even close to a proper boss I imagined him to be.

The said Toru-san started to walk towards me.

 

 "So? Who is this? A part-timer?" He asked yawning. He's tall, I looked like a high school kid in front of him.

"No, I'm a full timer here" I answered. And straighten up my posture. First impressions last. I reminded myself. 

"Your name?" Toru-san questioned him again.

"Takahiro Moruichi"

Toru-san shrugged. "Oh yeah, I remembered someone like you were coming"

 

_Someone like me?_ What's that supposed to mean? I'm starting to get annoyed. First, no one is paying attention to me and now my boss looks like he forgot that a new member is joining his team? Really? Very efficient.

 

"You did Shounen? Seinen?" Toru-san asked him.

 

"No, I worked on literature for 3 years"

"So you are new to manga?" Toru-san eyes him again wearing a bored face. There is something wrong with this guy. Feeling a bit nervous and annoyed. I looked straight to Toru-san's eye like a child picking a fight. I don't like being insulted on my work or even my experience. I know my craft and never did a half-assed work during my 3 years on our company. 

 

"Yes" Taka said sternly.

We stared at each other. I am not backing down! Then Toru-san looks away. 

 

"Useless" Toru-san muttered before turning his back on me and return to his table.

 

_This guy is the worst!!_

 

I glared on his back and clenched my fist.  _Patience Taka. Patient. This is just your first day_ _. You just have to endure two weeks for this._

I wanted to turn around and walk away. Withdraw my application and never step a foot again on this building or even see this guy for the rest of his entire human existence.

 

"Toru-san, Satou-san is here with her replacement manuscripts," the green haired guy said to Toru-san. I totally forgot that they are not alone.

 

Toru-san grabbed something on his desk and walks past me. I studied his movements and other features. He really is tall. 

 

"Follow me, newbie," he said.

"Show me you can do your job" was his last sentence before disappearing on my sight.

 

Oh crap! He really is the worst. I hurriedly follow him and saw that he entered a room with a label "Lounge"

 

I also entered and observe the room. It consists of a few round tables and vending machines on the left corner filled with coffee, cold/hot drinks, and some snacks. Two tables are currently occupied and I'm guessing it's an editor/author meeting as well. 

Toru-san sits at one table while I sit on his left side facing a lady with messy hair sticking out on every direction. She must be Satou-san. She looked exhausted and deprived of a few days of sleep. 

 

_Why the hell everyone is looking like a zombie?!_

 

_"_ Thank you for your work, I'm sorry I told you it'd be impossible to finish in three days" Toru-san started the meeting.

 

"Oh no it's alright, I had time" Satou-san answered. 

"Did you bring your drawings?" 

"Ah yes, I did as you told me" Satou-san picked up her briefcase and took out the manuscripts and showed it to Toru-san. 

 

He eyes it carefully, then pointing something on one of the pages and asking Satou-san to redo her drawing.

 

Ehhh???! He's making her redraw it now? Aren't the printing offices waiting? 

 

"More like you are seeing it from this angle" He demands more from the mangaka, pointing again on the part he wants the revision to be done.

 

"No from this perspective, you've kissed someone before right?" he continued.

 

_What the hell?!!_

 

I almost fell from my seat. Seriously? How can Toru-san ask that question? That's sexual harassment! God dammit! I can see that Satou-san blushed and getting uncomfortable on her seat as she erases and tries to redraw the scene with Toru-san instructions and liking. I have to say something.

 

"Uhm, Is'nt it fine the way it is? It's already drawn very well. Plus we don't have enough time" I said trying to cheer up the mangaka and distract her from Toru-san's last question.

"We can still make it better. Amateurs should be quiet." He said facing me. Left hand on his chin with a bored look on his face. 

 

_I fucking hate this guy._

 

I glared at him, sending imaginary daggers right to his face.  _Hate you! Hate you! Fucking Hate you!_

But he seems not affected at all and that makes it even more annoying. I've been told many times that my glares are scary and intimidating. That's why I don't have many friends.  _Or do not have friends rather._

 

"But you can't see how you're kissing someone when you're doing it yourself," Satou-san said to Toru-san, making me glance at her. Oh, she has a point.

 

"You got a point, I will show a sample so draw it quickly" Toru-san stand up, probably to ask people to show the kissing scene so Satou-san can use it as a reference.

 

"I'll do it, you need samples right? I'll go to them. Where are they?" I interfered, standing up as well. Ready to find the people Toru-san has in mind. Might as well be useful to this guy. 

 

"Draw it from the angle where you can see the chin, and add kind of breezy feeling to it" Tora-san's additional instruction. Hey, wait! We still need the volunteer before you say that. 

 

"Um, I still don't know where I should get the samples," I said turning away from them not wasting any more time. Maybe they are from other departments. I will just ask around.

 

Before I can make a move, a hand suddenly grabs me, making me lose my balance. 

 

Another arm wraps around my waist saving me from falling. 

Suddenly I am at Toru-san's embrace. Our bodies pressed together. His left hand cupped my chin preventing from any kind of movement. And then.......

 

_He kissed me._

 

_Ehhhhhh??????!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!_

 

Before I can even react, he quickly releases me. Turned towards a blushing Satou-san.

 

"Did you get it?" he nonchantly asked her like he did'nt just kissed a man. Satou-san just nodded and started to draw faster. A very visible blush on her cheeks.

 

"Good. Now hurry up and finish it in pen" Toru-san demanded one last time.

 

What the fuck??? What just happened?? I can feel my jaw is still hanging open. Waiting for an explanation. I can also feel my legs shaking.  _He kissed me, He kissed me. He kissed a fucking man._

 

"What the hell was that?!!!" I shouted at him.

 

" _That,_ was work" he answered deadpan right on to my face like its a very normal thing to do.

 

I hate my life.

 


End file.
